This invention relates to an article for securing a small hands free electronic sound recording device. More particularly this invention relates to a pocket for securing a hands free sound recording device. Exercise today is an important part of many people lives. Additionally people listen to sound devices in ever aspect of their lives. While people exercise and relax they like to listen to many devices such as radios, CD players, MP3 players and many other such sound recording devices. However while exercising and relaxing securing a hand free device becomes a difficult task to manage. This invention was designed to alleviate this problem.